Fleur
by MenitaLuna97
Summary: Fleur habla sobre Bill Capítulo único


Hola soy Fleur Delacour, como sabrán soy de Francia, estudié en la academia mágica de Beauxbatons, soy parte veela; tuve la fortuna o desgracia de participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos que se celebró en Hogwarts, mi nombre fue seleccionado del cáliz para representar a mi colegio, yo no hablaba muy bien el inglés cuando participé; no fui una de las mejores al enfrentarme al dragón o no pude salvar a mi hermana Gabrielle en la prueba del lago, es por lo que le estoy eternamente agradecida a Harry Potter y en cuanto a la tercera prueba, con motivo de la maldición Imperius a uno de los concursantes ya no pude continuar participando.

Cuando fueron las pruebas del Torneo, me fijé en un muchacho pelirrojo que estaba con Harry deseándole suerte en su prueba, era alto con el cabello largo en una coleta y unos pendientes de colmillos, parecía eso que los muggles llaman rockeros, pero eso no me molesta.

Al terminar en Torneo me quedé en Inglaterra y conseguí trabajo en Gringotts y casualmente volví a ver a ese chico pelirrojo y pude saber su nombre William Arthur Weasley o Bill; nos hicimos amigos en cuanto nos conocimos y me enseñó poco a poco a hablar el inglés, en poco tiempo pues nos enamoramos y comenzamos a salir a pesar de las protestas de su madre, todo eso nos llevó problemas y aproximadamente un año para que por fin aceptara nuestra relación.

Durante casi un año tenía la sospecha que esa chica Tonks, estaba enamorada de Bill, ya que son casi de la misma edad y pues la verdad la trataba un poco mal y la criticaba, más cuando su aspecto era pésimo, pero una serie de eventos me hizo darme cuenta de que ella no amaba a Bill, sino a otra persona

Nos comprometimos, como todos saben El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había vuelto y pues fue una incertidumbre porque corríamos peligro de que se amaneciéramos muertos algún día, decidimos casarnos, pero eso no sería hasta que Harry cumpliera diecisiete años.

La madre de Bill y su hermana Ginevra creo que hacían todo lo posible para que Bill y yo termináramos nuestra relación, hablando a mis espaldas o invitando a Tonks a comer cada rato, pero nada de eso funcionó...

El evento que marcó mi relación con Bill fue la batalla en la torre de astronomía, lo que significó la muerte de Dumbledore, Bill peleó contra esos mortifagos pero sufrió un ataque de un hombre lobo que gracias a Merlín no era luna llena y por lo tanto Bill no se sufrió la maldición de transformarse cada luna llena, fuimos avisados del ataque de Bill, yo vivía en la casa de los padres de Bill y en cuanto me enteré salí de la casa y me aparecí en la entrada de Hogwarts, segundos después aparecieron los padres de Bill y nos enteramos que el director murió y que Bill estaba en la enfermería; entramos a la enfermería y ahí estaban los que pelearon en la batalla, la madre de Bill se acercó y le comenzó a curar las heridas que tenía en la cara; lo que recuerdo es que su madre creyó que yo era de esas personas de prejuiciosas que sí fue atacado por un hombre lobo yo dejaría de amar a Bill, ella misma me lo dijo o pensó que por el aspecto de las cicatrices que tenía en su cara, le dije, es más casi le grité que no me importaba que aun así yo me casaría con él; su madre recapacitó y por fin me aceptó; en cuanto Bill despertó de su inconsciencia por el ataque, me dijo que los planes de boda continuaban.

Sacamos a Harry de la casa de sus tíos para llevarlo a la Madriguera, yo me ofrecí voluntaria para tomar poción multijugos y tomar la forma de Harry, Bill me llevó en un thestral ya que las escobas me aterran, nos atacaron los mortifagos, pero pudimos llevar a Harry a salvo.

La boda fue en la Madriguera, todo iba bien, Charlie el hermano de Bill fue el padrino, la tía de Bill me prestó una diadema hecha por duendes; en cuanto la ceremonia acabó nos atacaron los mortifagos y Harry y sus dos amigos escaparon, nos interrogaron pero ninguno de nosotros dijo algo; nos mudamos en una casa El Refugio, pues si no tuvimos una feliz boda gracias a los mortifagos, pero meses después apareció Ron y estuvo algunos días con nosotros, se volvió a ir; meses más tarde llegaron otras personas y los dos amigos de Ron con un duende fastidioso y un pobre elfo que murió, semanas después Ron y sus amigos se fueron; ya nadie podía salir a trabajar sin que te amenazaran o te mataran

Nos enteramos que Ron y sus dos amigos entraron a Gringotts y escaparon en un dragón, después entraron a Hogwarts en donde por fin sería la batalla final contra Ya-Saben-Quien, yo estuve ahí junto con Bill y toda su familia, al final Bill perdió a uno de sus hermanos: Fred quien era muy divertido y a otras personas más pero la guerra terminó y Harry ganó.

Dos años después Bill y yo tuvimos una hija Victoire, más tarde a nuestra segunda hija Dominique y años después a nuestro hijo Louis; jamás aprendí a quitar mi acento francés, pero habló un poco mejor que antes; lo admito, al principio yo era un poco presumida, pero todos los eventos que en su mayoría fueron terribles, continuamos viviendo en el refugio Shell Cottage con nuestros hijos y seguimos trabajando en Gringotts... casi lo olvido ahora soy Fleur Isabelle Weasley.


End file.
